Will Thy Pain Never Ceace
by SerinityForeva
Summary: Aya and Tooya had spent a wonderful night together. Things were going great, until Aya recieved a phonecall from Yuhi about a virus being released. Then and unexpected visitor shows up to kill Tooya. How will Aya and Tooya get away and stop the virus befo
1. Will Thy Pain Never Cease?

A/N: Hello peeps! What's up? I know I have written another Ayashi No Ceres fanfic and I am no where near finishing it, but I didn't like how it was turning up, so I decided to write a SMUT ficcie!!! GO ME!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this is my first real attempt of smut, so I hope you like. ;;

Disclaimer: I do not Sniff, Sniff own WAHHHHHH Ayashi No Ceres or SOB Tooya!!!!! WHHHAAAA.....my life....it's flashing before my very eyes. It isn't all that exhilarating either. Okay, I'm finished. Continue on!!!

Title: Will the pain never cease?

Aya woke with a start, not fully sure what had caused her to wake up. She looked to her left was surprised to see a fully awake Tooya laying next to her. He smiled softly at her.

"You're awake. Good. I was beginning to get lonely laying here watching you."

She smiled back at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "'Mornin'." She said groggily. "How long have you been awake?"

He considered that question for a moment. "About and hour and a half." He said softly. She snuggled up to him, and he held onto her tightly.

Yawning she said, "you should have woken me up! I feel so guilty because you stayed up for that long when you probably had something much more appealing to do than to watch me sleep."

He put the tips of his fingers gently on her lips to keep her from saying anymore. "Shhh...., I really didn't. You mean a lot to me, and it's soothing to see you sound asleep and happy."

That night replayed in Aya's mind as she and Tooya laid that way for a while longer. It was a great night. Tooya was slowly beginning to remember images of his past, and Aya was getting closer and closer to finding Ceres' hagoromo. Aya insisted that they both take one break from all of that and try to enjoy the night together. They went out to dinner, and went to a movie. Aya smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Tooya asked, a smile on his face as well.

"I was just remembering our little date we had last night. I would never have thought we would be able to have such a great time after all that has been happening. Not to mention I would never have been able to picture you going to a movie theater. It's just...not you." She said with a grin.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's not."

Their gay mood was rudely interrupted my the ringing of Aya's cell phone. Groaning, she slid out of bed and staggered her way to it. "'Lo?" She asked grumpily.

"Aya, are you at Tooya's" came the voice on the other end.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yuhi. I am. What do you want?"

"Haven't you heard? There has been another out-break of the virus from the Mikages. You need to get here as soon as possible!"

"Where has the out-break been detected?" Aya asked seriously. She knew Tooya was listening intently as well.

"In Tokyo. We have a flight leaving here in about an hour. Hurry, We'll be waiting here for you."

Aya looked over at Tooya for a long minute. "Yeah, alright. We'll be right there." She hung up her phone and turned back to Tooya. "There has been another out-break of the virus from the Mikages. We have to get to Tokyo in an hour."

Tooya jumped out of bed. "Alright. Let's get dressed and we'll head out. I'll drop you of at the Aogiri's."

They both began to dress quickly. Suddenly Aya caught what he was saying. "Wait. Where are you going? I thought you were going to go with us."

Tooya looked deeply into her eyes. Pain, fear, and just plain terror were written across her face. He couldn't bare to look at her any more, so he turned his gaze away. "I have something I have to do over here."

"I'm not going to leave you here, alone." Aya persisted stubbornly.

"No, Aya. You have to go to Tokyo and do your job. We can't let our love for each other get in the way of what we have to do. Besides, I will be there when you need me. Have I ever let you down?"

"....No." She said, her head down sadly.

"No. And I would never let you down in the future. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then." He grabbed his keys and ran out to his car, Aya at his heals.

Aya gasped as they came closer to his car. There stepped a tall, thin figure, clad in black who looked exactly like Aya.

The maddened, crazed look in the man's eyes sent a shiver up Aya's spine. The scares on his face made him look twice as menacing. Aya took a step back, Tooya stepping in front of her defensively, thunder rolling in the background.

"We meet again, Ceres. This time I will not let you get away. Nor will I allow this man to live."

What do you think so far? To sappy? I think so, but then again, it's not really my opinion that counts, its yours. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try my very hardest to make this more interesting and get another chapter posted up ASAP.

I love reviews, so feel free to tell me what I am doing wrong or right, or even just to talk. I love to talk. As you can see. Friends slap her across the head and scream SHUT UP!!!!

Makes sure everyone is gone ....See what I have to live with? m( );;m

TTFN


	2. So Much Pain, So Little Time

Recap

Aya gasped as they came closer to his car. There stepped a tall, thin figure, clad in black who looked exactly like Aya.

The maddened, crazed look in the man's eyes sent a shiver up Aya's spine. The scares on his face made him look twice as menacing. Aya took a step back, Tooya stepping in front of her defensively, thunder rolling in the background.

"We meet again, Ceres. This time I will not let you get away. Nor will I allow this man to live."

"Aki! What are you doing here?" Aya refrained from hitting herself in the head with her fist. Why _else _would he be here other than to kill Tooya and capture her. God, he just said it in his own twisted way!

Aki gave a menacing laugh. "My dear Ceres, you really should teach your host to listen more. Why don't you come out? Or are you too afraid? Maybe if I kill young Tooya here, you will see no reason _not _to show yourself."

Anger and adrenalin filled Aya's body. She tightened her hands into fists at her sides as she stared into the face of the twin she loved ever so much. "Don't you dare hurt him. Or I swear, I'll kill you. Even if you are my brother and I love you. No....I love Aki. My Aki, who I have never been without since the day I was born. The Aki I have grown to have such fond memories with. The twin I have shared a life with for sixteen years. The twin our parents spoiled inconsistently, the twin who stayed by my side during everything. You will never be that twin. You will never measure up to Aki _or _Tooya. You will never suffer enough for what you have done to my family, and friends and many other innocents. If Tooya will not kill you, than you better damn well realize that I will!" She screamed as a powerful wind began to overlap them in a whirlwind. Aya felt a familiar warmth as Ceres began to take control of her body, her very soul.

"No, Aya!" Tooya said softly. "You mustn't let what he says cause you to fall into his trap. Nothing will happen to me, and I will never let anything happen to you. We can defeat him without Ceres. But not today. We will have to wait for a better time. You have to leave, and I will not let you regret not saving people's lives again. You have been through much already."

Aya stared at him for a moment. The wind slowly dieing down to nothing.

Tooya gave a loud whistle and a car came flying by. Before Aya or Aki could stop what was going to happen, Tooya grabbed Aya and threw her into the open car door. The driver of the car speeding off immediately as the door was slammed shut.

"Tooya! What the hell! No! I won't leave you! No! Why? Why are you doing this!"

Her screams and the fear causing her voice to shake was the last Tooya heard for he blacked out just seconds after that.

"Aya! Are you alright? What's wrong?" A nervous Yuhi asked as he ran up to Aya who was standing just at the foot of their driveway, as the car she was riding in sped off in the distance. She looked like she was in a deep trance. Longing, worry, and fear were emotions plastered on her face.

She was silent for a moment, unsure what to say really. She turned slowly to Yuhi. "I do not have time to explain. We must leave now for Tokyo. Saving all those innocent people is crucial. I'll tell you all about it later." With that she turned and ran past Yuhi to the house to gather the things she would need for their "trip".

Yuhi was unsure of how to act about her strange behavior. That look on her face was nothing other than pure terror. And I'm surprised that what was his name? Tooya? Didn't show up with her. He stopped suddenly, realization sinking in. There must be something wrong with Tooya. Maybe he has regained his memory and they couldn't be together any longer, he thought selfishly.

"Yuhi, what are you standing around for? We need to get moving or we'll miss our plane and we will be too late to save anybody."

Yuhi was snapped out of his deep trail of thought and nodded as Suzumi's words finally sunk in. "Yeah, your right. Let's get out of here."

Tooya sat up and began to rub his head. What had happened to him? Why was he feeling so dizzy and, well, sore all throughout his body? The questions began to run through his mind as he became more aware of his surroundings. Finally he remembered what had occurred just before he blacked out. Aya. He had pushed Aya into the car that he had planned to take the both to the airport. But then Aki showed up and threatened their plans to leave. He had to do something, but mostly to just get her out of harms way. And he did that. For some reason he had a feeling that there was going to be something wrong. Kind of like a sixth sense, so that is why he pretty much had a way to get Aya out safely. And he was glad. "A-ya." He grunted softly, the pain from his head was getting to be unbearable once more. "I-I love you." And with that he blacked out once more.

He woke up again when he felt his body being jerked roughly by something. His eyes opened once more reluctantly, and saw the face of Aki.

Oh, no. This can't be good, he thought. He wasn't afraid, but he wasn't really quite sure what his feelings were. It was mostly just longing to see Aya once more. He wasn't quite sure how long it had been since he was separated from Aya, but he was starting to really miss her, and he hoped he would be able to regain freedom and find her. He just wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he loved her. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Not with Aki being the way he is at the moment.

"You're time is coming to an end, Tooya. I will soon dispose of you and I _will_ make Ceres fall in love with me once more. And there is nothing that you can say or do that will keep that from happening. I will gain control of the C-genomes and I will force Ceres to cooperate. Even if she is unwilling. She will be the one who will kill you. There is no question to that." He grinned menacingly at Tooya, his hand wrapping around Tooya's neck trying to get his point across. Making sure that Tooya knew that he was being serious.

He didn't have to bother, Tooya already knew that he was being truthful. And that was what made him nervous. Not for his sake but for Aya's and the others. What would he do with the others?

As if reading his mind, Aki grinned once more. "Ah, she will kill the others as well. First that Sazumi woman, than Chidori, Yuhi, than you. None will survive. None." And with that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tooya to gasp for breath.

I have to do something. There has _got_ to be a way for me to contact Aya without Aki knowing. He slumped against the wall of the tiny room. His head laid against it so he could stare aimlessly at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly. "Aya, you must get to safety. You are not safe. You mustn't let Aki get you!" He said softly. Desperately hoping that she could hear him.

"Tooya!" Aya gasped as she bolted upright in her seat. She looked out the plane window and thought for sure that she had heard him calling her name. But did she? Or was she just imagining it? Was she just wishing that he would call her name, to talk to her once again? No! She was sure she heard him. There was no way she could mistake that. There was such longing and sadness in his voice. Almost desperate. "Tooya." she sighed.

"Aya, we are almost there. There is only a few more minutes of the flight left before we land. Are you ready?"

Aya nodded at Yuhi. "Yeah, I think I'm ready. Or at least I hope I am." She added with a weak smile.

Yuhi took that as a reason to sit down next to her and hold her hand in a caring gesture. "He'll be alright. You know that. He has been in so many tough situations, I'm sure this would be a simple task as well."

A tear ran down Aya's cheek as she turned away from the window to look into his eyes, to make sure that he was being sincere. When she saw he was, she nodded and turned away again. "I hope you are right, Yuhi. Boy do I hope you are right."

There was nothing more that Yuhi could say to her to make her feel any better so he got up to leave. But before he turned away, Aya grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her. Pain and sorrow were written in her eyes as she tried to form words to say to him. "Yuhi-"

He held up his hand to stop her, already knowing what she was going to say. "Hey, it's cool. Nothing that you do will ever make me love you any less. Even though you do not share those same feelings for me." He pulled his arm free of her gentle grasp and walked back to his seat for the landing.

The tears that were building up in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks once more. "I never meant to hurt you Yuhi. I love you, just not in the same way I love Tooya. I'm so sorry."

The plane soon landed and all four.... (yes, Mrs. Q came too and Yuhi is....well....happy about that?)

Not even close Serinity! I thought you loved me!

(Um.....no....sorry. You're just not having much luck with the girls now are you?)

Bite me! And get the hell out of my kitchen!

(Yeesh! Somebody's got an attitude! Runs away from metal chopsticks from hell Goman! Let's get back to the fanfic, shall we?)

.... got off the plane and ran over to the baggage claim, unsure when the Mikages were going to unleash another virus so they had to hurry. There wasn't really a whole lot to do and get done, so they received their baggage's and ran out to the limo. As soon as they all piled in, Aya couldn't help but say, "boy is it nice to be back in Tokyo! I really like America, but it is nice to get back to Tokyo. I miss it."

Chidori nodded. "Yeah, I'll say. It was a long flight though, I forgot on how long those can be sometimes. I just hope we are not to late to stop the virus." She said as she looked out the windows to the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I don't think we are. Judging by how the people are acting and how many there are. Surly not everybody would be able to handle the virus. It's not natural." Sazumi pointed out.

Yuhi jumped when he felt Aya's head rest on his shoulder. "What the-?" But then a soft smile formed on his lips. She was sound asleep, looking exactly like an angel.

"Poor girl. She hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since Tooya threw her in that car to save her. She really misses him and is worried terribly." Chidori said softly.

"Yeah," Yuhi agreed softly. He was getting those strange feelings throughout his body again, and he had no doubt in his mind that it was because of Aya. Oh, boy. What am I going to do? I can't keep going on like this. She doesn't love me the way I love her. I have to make her love me if it kills me! I just have to!

The limo pulled up into the hotel, and they all got out. Yuhi didn't want to wake Aya, but he didn't think she would really like the idea of him carrying her into her room. So he gently shook her awake.

When she slowly woke up, he signaled to the hotel. "We're here."

She nodded and stepped out. As soon as she stood outside the hotel, there was a group of screams from all around them. Before any of them knew it, people began to burst into flames. Aya was wide awake immediately. "Oh, no! Where too late! The virus has been spread!" And they could do nothing. Nothing at all, but stand there and watch as people began to spontaneously combust.

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews. You have encouraged me to continue on with this fic. ::Wipes sweat off of forehead.:: Whew! This is harder than I thought. Just like all of my other fics, I'm just playing this one by ear. I have no idea what I will right next, its just where ever my fingers take me.

Note to: jisAtsu siLENcE, I just got finished reading the seventh Ceres book and I thought it would be kind of fun to let my imagination run wild and write this before I find out how the series actually ends. I was getting very tired of studying for my finals, so this gave me something to do!

Again, keep R/R'ing! I'm desperate for e-mails. I love to talk, so just send me mail!!!! Thanks,

TTFN.


	3. Insanity Dreams

Hello again! I have finally posted this chapter after some serious writers block! Go me! Read on and enjoy!

Pairings: I think we all know this one, so I won't inform you again.

Title: Will thy Pain Never Cease?

Aya bolted upright in her bed, suppressing a scream. The nightmare she had just awoken from played back in her mind vividly. Her sheets and pajamas were drenched with sweat, and her breathing and heart rates were unusually fast. She took in several deep breaths and began rubbing her temples to help relax her tensed body.

She slowly climbed out of bed and slipped her feet in her slippers. She looked at her clock on the hotel room's night stand. It read 4:20 a.m. "Oh, that's a great time to have a bad dream and are unable to get back to sleep," she remarked grumpily to herself.

She just now took in her surroundings. How did I even get here? She thought. I was on the plane here, then we took a limp to a hotel from the airport...and that's all I remember!

Knowing sleep would never return to her, she slipped into a robe the hotel supplied and reached for her room key on the room's oak desk, She turned to the door but something caught her eye. She returned to the desk and picked up the note.

__

Aya,

you fell asleep on the way here and I didn't want to wake you! Our rooms are next to yours if you need us.

Yours Truly,

Yuhi, **Sazumi,**

Chidori**, **Mrs, Q.

Aya felt a smile form on her face. They are so sweet and supportive. She pocketed the note and walked out of her room, as silent as a feather. She made her way down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Wow!" She gaped. This must have cost Suzumi a fortune! She thought as she looked around at the huge lobby. Shaking her head slightly in bewilderment, she sat down in one of the many huge, squishy chairs the hotel had in the lobby, but even though it was 4:30 in the morning, there were quite a few people up and about and she wasn't really in the mood for that. She stood and wandered outside and began to walk through the hotels large, beautiful gardens, illuminated only by the bright stars and the huge full moon just peeking through the trees.

She took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of fresh air and many fragrances of flowers and pine trees. "Wow. It is so beautiful out here. I wish Tooya was here with me." She smiled softly as she thought of Tooya, tears once again forming in her eyes. I wonder if he is alright. She thought about that dream she had on the flight back to Japan. He was warning her about something. Should she heed it? Should she listen? What if he really needed her help, and she blew his plea off? She would never be able to live herself down. There was no way she could possibly ignore that message, even if it was just her imagination, there wouldn't be any harm in trying to get to safety. But if Tooya said she wasn't safe now, where would she be safe? There was no real way to be sure. She slumped on the grass, bringing her legs to her chest and putting her arms over her knees. She rested her head on her arms and began to cry. "Oh, Tooya. Where are you? I miss you so much, and I-I don't want to be without you anymore!" Her body began to shake with her sobs.

Tooya's eyes opened slowly. He could hear something, but he was having a hard time distinguishing what it was. He listened intently for a moment before he realized it was the sound of somebody crying. Who was crying? He thought. He got up and looked out the tiny window in his chamber-like room. His eyes opened in surprise. "Aya!"

Her head shot up, and her eyes filled with surprise and love. "Tooya!" He held his hand out to her, just barely getting his hand through the narrow window. She ran over to him and reached for his hand. But as soon as they touched, she was gone.

A tear slid down his face. He was just imagining her. Oh, God how he missed her. He wanted her in his arms once more, and to never let her go again. He missed the feel of her hear against his chin and her own special scent. "AYA!" He cried out desperately.

Aya stood there in the garden, unsure of what had just occurred. She had just seen Tooya, and even held his hand for a split second. Then he was gone. But as she thought about it, realization hit her. She knew that place! She knew where Tooya was being kept prisoner. And she had no time. She didn't want to risk loosing Tooya. She ran back into the hotel and up to her room, grabbing her key and opened her door, quickly but quietly as to not wake the others sleeping soundly (for all she knew) in the rooms next to hers. She changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed her purse. She looked once more before she decided to write the others a note.

****

Hey you guys,

I have something I have to do, and I apologize that I had to leave without informing you. Please, I beg you not to follow me, just trust me and have faith in me. Thank you so much for everything, I know now what I have to do.

Love always,

Aya Mikage

She sat the letter on her pillow, a sure place where most likely Yuhi would find it. She smiled softly, and ran out of the hotel, determination now written over her features. I'll find you Tooya, and I will do all I can to get you out of there. If it's the last thing I do! She waved for a taxi. "Tokyo National Airport. And hurry!"

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to have a cliffie, though this one sucked! Gerrr! I am so not good at these things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I am having such a hard time staying on topic. I have always had that problem. So if I get off topic on these things, that's the reason! ;;

Please keep Reading and Reviewing. I love all of the reviews I have received so far, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. And (I hope this doesn't ruin it for you,) I just want to say there is going to be a totally surprising ending on this thing as soon as I get around to finishing it. I won't, however, tell you if it is going to be a sad or happy ending. I'll leave that up for you to decide. I think I am actually beginning to come up with a point to this story! Throws party for herself Bring on the Saki!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!! So, again, thank you for reading this and I hope you review!!!

Luv,

Serinityforeva!


End file.
